1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-implemented methods for collecting payments associated with web browsing events, and for distributing the associated revenue, so as to provide incentives for web site operators to cooperatively provide access to content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of compensation models and associated technologies exist for enabling web site operators to provide links to other web sites in exchange for monetary compensation. One such model, sometimes referred to as “ad syndication,” allows web site operators to earn money by publishing advertisements or “sponsored links” that are delivered to users' web browsers by an ad server system. To participate as an ad publisher, a web site operator typically enrolls with an ad serving entity, and adds special coding to the web pages on which ads are to be displayed. When such a web page is loaded by a user's web browser, a server operated by the ad serving entity delivers one or more ads to present on the web page. Typically, the ads are selected based on the content of the particular web page, or in the case of a search request, based on one or more keywords supplied by the user. If the user clicks on an ad to access the web site of an advertiser, the advertiser is typically charged a fee by the ad serving entity. A portion of this fee is typically paid to the publisher.
Another model involving partnerships between web site operators is known as affiliate marketing. With this model, a web site operator typically enrolls to operate as an affiliate of an online business entity, such as an online merchant, and sets up an affiliate web site that includes one or more tagged links to the online business entity's web site. When a user follows such a link and then conducts a transaction (e.g., makes a purchase or creates an account), the affiliate is typically paid either a commission or a one-time bounty payment.
One problem with the foregoing and other models is that, in many cases, they do not provide a sufficient mechanism for compensating those who publish useful content, and/or links to such content, on the web. As one example, a small entity that creates a purely informational web site may not have the resources or reputation needed to charge users for its content. As a result, the entity likely will not have a monetary incentive to keep the web site updated with fresh content.
As another example, an individual may be capable of creating a highly useful online directory of web sites associated with a particular topic. Unless these web sites serve a commercial function, however, the operators of these web sites will likely be unwilling or unable to compensate this individual for taking the time to create such a directory. As a result, the individual may not take the time to create such a directory.